


Dirty and exposed

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but they are in fact really into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Spock was not sure why the doctor would order the human to consume alcohol, but he also admitted he had not studied medicine. Vulcans couldn't forget anything but he could still see the reason for the doctor to tell the captain to try and forget what had happened.Spock had sworn to protect Captain Kirk and help him perform his duties to the best of his capacity. If that meant making sure the man forgot the events of the last week with the help of some substance that in little quantities had no adverse effect in the long range to a human, he would follow his superior officer to some night club and keep him company while the man payed for a bottle of andorian wine.





	Dirty and exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF. Thanks to Acadiana for beta reading this <3

Spock knew exactly what he was doing when he had followed his new captain on their first shore leave after the disastrous events that had cost the lives of many crewmembers on a planet that shouldn't have even had sentient life.  
The doctor had once mentioned that the captain was too tense since that incident, too caught up in what he could have done differently, regretting almost every step of his plan even though Spock had calculated the odds of the events playing differently and had assured the human that he had in fact made the best decision possible with the facts they had at that time. The doctor had ordered the captain rest (and possibly some alcohol), but only when ordered to stay off duty the human had conceded to take the shore leave with the rest of the crew at the nearest peaceful planet they reached.  
Spock was not sure why the doctor would order the human to consume alcohol, but he also admitted he had not studied medicine. Vulcans couldn't forget anything but he could still see the reason for the doctor to tell the captain to try and forget what had happened.  
Spock had sworn to protect Captain Kirk and help him perform his duties to the best of his capacity. If that meant making sure the man forgot the events of the last week with the help of some substance that in little quantities had no adverse effect in the long range to a human, he would follow his superior officer to some night club and keep him company while the man payed for a bottle of andorian wine.  
Spock told himself that it was the best thing he could do, that it was only logical to sit beside Kirk and watch carefully that he didn't ingest too much alcohol. He wanted to make sure the captain was taken care of after, that there was someone responsible and sober enough to take the human safely back to the Enterprise when he had - as the doctor said - drowned his sorrows.  
Spock could admit, if only to himself, that he had chosen to be the one accompanying the human because he had started to like the little time they spent together actually talking about something different from their duties, sometimes playing chess as well. His father and the other vulcans would have not understood the need for the human to distract himself, but Spock had seen the way the man was able to relax more with a friendly figure by his side, someone that would at least be willing to listen and share with the captain without feeling the pressure of the chain of command to do so. After Spock had initiated those little conversations, he had seen how Kirk was able to focus more when in the line of duty. It was only logical to keep staying by his side. It was even pleasurable at times.

Jim had told him around the second glass that it would have been only fair if Spock, too, had something to drink.  
Spock wouldn't usually share details about his race, but in that occasion he tilted slightly his head and didn't pretend to not understand. He could have easily told the captain that he consumed the correct amounts of liquids every day as to properly hydrate his body. And yet, Jim was showing him his vulnerabilities by letting something cloud his mind and judgement and it would have been only fair to answer with some vulnerable detail of his own.  
"Alcohol does not have the same effect on vulcans that it has on humans. My senses and mind would not feel clouded because of it."  
"Really? What do you do if you need to take your mind off things?" Jim asked with a certain curiosity, leaning in towards him over the table.  
"It never happened to me to desire such a thing." He admitted.  
Jim snorted rather inelegantly. "Never? Never wanted to just stop thinking about something bad?"  
The answer to that question was slower in coming.  
"I did want that once, but I did not want to actually consume a substance that would alter my mind."  
Jim pressed his lips in a thin line while studying him for a couple seconds. Then he slowly shook his head as he decided to not question what had happened to him. He reasoned it was not his business after all.  
"Does something like that even exist? Something that could affect vulcans?"  
"We do not take well to processed sugars." Spock admitted, spine straight as he picked up once more his glass of water to take a little sip of it.  
"Wait, wait." Jim raised one hand between them. "You can't eat sugar? Are we talking about dessert or candies?" He asked with a little grin spreading on his lips.  
Spock felt like sighing not for the first time since he had met the human. It was staggering how often he had had that wish since they had met each other compared to the rest of his life before meeting him.  
"I am talking of chocolate to be specific."  
"You can't eat chocolate!" Jim blurted out, seemingly shocked. But then he leaned even closer. "Mister Spock, are you telling me you never had chocolate? Not once in your life?"  
"Correct, Captain."  
"Jim." The man corrected him with a distracted look on his face, already glancing towards the bar. "We need to rectify that."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, you are the one who pointed it out to me: the need to take our minds off what happened in the last week... And since I know now that there is something that could actually help you achieve that too, why not give it a shot?" He chuckled softly, a glint in his eyes.  
That was actually a sign that the man was feeling better, Spock had learned in the last few months, and so he avoided specifying that he had only said the captain needed to take his mind off the incidents that had occurred planetside. He nodded slowly and let his captain order for him.  
What arrived at the table was a tall glass filled with a richly coloured liquid that gave off a sweet scent.  
Jim was grinning beside him, waiting impatiently for Spock to taste it at least.  
Spock inhaled deeply, which was all he conceded to himself in lieu of a much more human sigh.  
"Very well." He murmured before lifting the glass to his lips.  
The taste of chocolate exploded for the first time on his tongue and Spock paused for a second, surprised at finding he actually liked it, and took another little sip. For how much he had been reluctant to try it out at first, he now found he would have liked to experiment the sensation of that liquid filling his mouth, heating his throat. Nonetheless he forced himself to put down the glass.  
It made a little heavy sound coming in contact with the wood and Spock felt a little spike of shame at having miscalculated the distance from the glass to the table in his hurry to not seem too eager in front of his superior officer. But Jim didn’t seem to notice at all, instead looking at his features with rapt attention.  
“Nothing?”  
“The taste is pleasurable.” Spock admitted, tilting his head just an inch. He kept for himself the decision to only not drink more that one glass in the span of that one night as to make sure he would still be sober enough to make sure Jim returned safely to his ship. Moreover, he couldn’t know how fast and how hard the effects of the chocolate would hit his vulcan physiology.

Spock had no precise idea of how humans responded to the ingestion of alcohol or how they felt after having had too much of it. He knew they were able to take their minds off of some hypothetical bad occurrences. He knew it lowered their inhibitions.  
He had no way to compare those effects to what he was experiencing as he slowly kept sipping his chocolate.  
Jim seemed to grow chipper as he refilled his glass once more from the bottle, and soon he launched himself in a recount of some early adventures he had had as a cadet. Spock focused on what Jim was telling him and tried to also use the experience to gather evidence of human behaviour as the night went. The colours seemed to become brighter and the noise too heavy against his ears around the second third of his glass.  
Spock found that fascinating and a part of his mind thought he should have had brought his tricorder to take some scan of himself and his captain to be able to compare their readings. The rest of him, though, thought it wasn't really necessary and that it was fascinating enough to sit beside his captain and let the man ramble about his days as a teacher in the academy. If he hadn't actually read the whole dossier on him when he had had notice of who was to become his new captain, Spock would have been surprised to find out that Jim had been, in fact, a federation history teacher. He knew most of the crew thought the captain had been famous during his academy years for his physical prowess more than for his brain.  
Spock suddenly noticed he had spaced out, too caught up in his own thoughts to catch the moment Jim had finished his bottle and decided it was time to call it a night.  
What actually took him back to the now and then was how the table rocked as the man tried to get up from his stool only to almost fall.  
Spock was fast to catch his captain's arm and hold him up, but he vaguely noticed also how his reflexes were slower than usual. He pressed his lips, blaming himself for clearly indulging in too much chocolate, and helped a giggling captain on his feet.  
"I have to go pee." The man chuckled, apparently forgetting his usual discretion.  
Spock felt his cheeks flush an emerald green with second hand embarrassment and then even more for his own shame at not being able to keep control of his own body.  
Jim tried to move a step away from him but it was just as lucky that Spock didn't let him go right away, mostly because he was still following his train of thoughts, since once more the captain found himself on the verge of tripping.

Despite the captain's complaints, Spock walked him to the toilets in the back of the night club, partly to make sure he wouldn't trip and fall and partly to make sure he wouldn't lose his superior officer just because he grew distracted by something else as he waited for him to come back.  
Jim sighed, apparently irritated by his vulcan officer’s hovering, but in the end he conceded that he needed someone strong enough to keep him from ending up on the floor. He would usually hold his liquor better than that but it had been a while since the first time he had had a whole bottle for himself; besides, he hadn't had the time to at least eat something before beaming down, so caught up in the procedures for the first shore leave under his command to remember to eat at the appropriate time.  
Jim didn't want to look bad in front of his first officer, the always proper vulcan, and was so caught up in the thought of trying to walk straight that he didn't even notice the clouded look on the officer's face.  
He counted it a victory when he managed to push open the wooden door of a stall and was about to tell his subordinate that he could manage by himself when he almost tipped face first into the toilet, saved only by the quick reflexes of the vulcan. Actually, the vulcan had been close to following him to the ground himself, but Spock cleared his throat and decided to not comment on it.  
"No use in hiding the effects of the alcohol, sir." He murmured, neither of them even noticing how slightly slurred the words sounded. "We both knew the chances of the events playing this way when we came here."  
"Yeah." Jim sighed, stopping his struggle with the iron grip of the vulcan hands around his biceps, only to instead start struggling with his uniform pants. He was growing frantic by the seconds as the buttons refused to work and he felt the need grow heavier low in his belly.  
A curse escaped his lips as he felt a wave of shame hit him with the frustration and panic of soiling himself.  
Spock needed actually five seconds to notice not only that it was probably considered improper for two grown adults to be standing together in a stall and that they should have had at least closed the door so as to make sure no one would see them and report to Starfleet their shameful behaviour. He needed one second more to understand why Jim was still fully clothed in front of him and growing frustrated by the second.  
As understanding dawned on him, Spock let the captain go to turn and close the door behind himself. At losing the one who had been keeping him up straight Jim almost yelled, bracing himself against the cold walls with both hands to not fall down, closing his eyes shut as the world seemed to sway all around him.  
Spock knew by then that he was either to help his superior officer or the human would have soiled himself and that was going to be not only embarrassing for both of them, but actually too shameful to explain to whoever was manning the transporter room when they were to come back with a pair of wet pants. It would have been proof enough that the two highest ranking officers of the Enterprise could not only take care of their needs but keep themselves under control when around imbibing substances.  
He acted before his clouded mind was able to tell him why it was a bad idea to do so and before either of them were able to stop it or voice a protest, Spock had already unbuttoned Jim's pants and shoved them down together with his captain's underwear.  
Jim gasped loudly at feeling his first officer's fingers wrap around his cock but didn't take his hands away from the walls in fear of sliding to the ground and Spock went rigid behind him, the realization of what was happening giving them a shock big enough to sober them up at least a bit.

They kept silent for the shortest moment, neither of them daring to breathe too loud.  
It was too late by then to go back to before they had acted that way, before they had decided to drink too much, before they had staggered together to the toilet and then had pulled together in the stall, before Jim had been a second away from pissing himself and Spock had decided to take the matter literally into his hands.  
Even if Spock was more rigid than he had ever been in his life, he couldn't think of anything to do besides hold the soft cock of the human whose back was pressed against his chest in his hand to avoid uncontrollable urination. Jim would have liked to be able to stay up by himself, to try and go for a joke and tell the vulcan it was maybe too much, that he could take care of it, but the reality was that he knew he couldn't, not with his buckling knees and with how bad he had needed to pee up until that moment.

Suddenly Jim couldn't hold back a second longer and started pissing. He groaned loudly, not even thinking about the chance of being heard by someone else in the room, forgetting for a blissful moment the embarrassment and what was probably going to be the most awkward conversation in his life.  
Spock pressed his lips into a thin line, awkwardly looking to the side, his cheeks flushing a deeper green when Jim let his head loll back onto Spock's shoulder.  
They stood still for long seconds, embarrassed by what they were sharing and nonetheless unable to stop anymore.

It took longer than Spock would have imagined up until that moment and even if a part of his mind told him it was probably because of how much wine Jim had ingested, for the most of it Spock tried not to think at all. It proved to be a mistake since tuning out the rest of the world, the sounds, the smell, trying not to think for a moment about how embarrassing it was surely for both of them, Spock found himself focusing instead on what else he felt.  
Slowly, like a little flame growing taller thanks to a breath of oxygen, Spock noticed the lust build up in his captain and he felt a spike of fear and shame at noticing that he had let himself gather the human's emotions through his touch even if it was strictly forbidden to do so without asking for consent. But then, he had not asked even before touching the man's genitalia.  
He instinctively dipped his head in shame at the thought, but that brought his temple to brush against the one of the blonde man and Spock couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as he shared the pleasure the human was feeling.  
Jim held his breath at that sound but soon he ended up echoing Spock and - despite the awkwardness of it all - the vulcan found himself reacting to the lust pooling in the human and running through the skin on skin contact, directly into him.  
Spock closed his eyes shut, trying to will the blood away from his filling erection, but it was a lost battle with most of his mind clouded by the chocolate he had consumed. He could sense Jim trying to battle the same fight, but neither of them seemed able to do anything about their desires.  
"Spock..."  
The hoarse voice of his captain made Spock open his eyes and for a second he stopped breathing as the human took one hand from the wall and reached down to cover the vulcan's hand. Spock felt his knees tremble as Jim slowly brushed his fingers over the back of his own before covering his whole hand with his.  
It was the most intimate he had ever been with anyone and for a moment Spock didn't know what to do, he only knew he wanted to return the kiss Jim had just given him. He didn't even think about the chance of Jim not knowing what a vulcan kiss looked like. He could feel that, aside from the embarrassment they were both feeling, the human had no desire to push him away or to reprimand him.  
The cock he was still holding started to grow hard and Jim panted softly, trying to find the courage to tell him to let go even if he didn't really want him to now that some part of his brain wondered where exactly this could go if they weren't to stop.  
Spock couldn't help but absorb a part of his feelings through their skin. 

He ceased thinking and for the first time in a long time Spock let his feelings dictate his actions. He closed his eyes and leaped without a second thought, starting to trail sloppy kisses over the line of Jim's jaw.  
Jim sighed and moaned, turning his head slightly to give him more skin to kiss, but then he turned, looking for his lips.  
The kiss they shared was slow, their minds too clouded and their bodies not aligned well enough to grant them a proper kiss. It was all tongue and breath that smelled of andorian alcohol and chocolate, spit on their lips and straining muscles in their necks.  
Jim tightened the grip over Spock's hand still wrapped around his cock and the vulcan moaned in the kiss, stimulated by the touch over his fingers. Spock could feel his own erection fill up inside his pants and knew that by the way he was pressed against his captain he was surely to notice.  
It didn't seem too embarrassing though, not with Jim reacting the same way and being furthermore more exposed than him.  
He had never had a human in his arms that way, or the chance to touch one so intimately, but he figured what he had heard of their mating rituals was close enough to what vulcans did in the privacy of their relationships to understand enough of what he had to do to stimulate the man.  
Jim moaned obscenely when Spock started slowly jerking him off and let his head once more loll back onto his first officer's shoulder.  
Neither of them had a thought to spare for the chance of someone walking in the bathroom and hearing their sounds, their voices, and maybe recognizing them if they were so unlucky to be heard by some fellow crewmember. It would have been bad enough anyway if they were to get caught by someone else and identified as two officers that should have shown a little more restraint while representing the Federation in some public space.  
All was forgotten as Spock went back to kiss the neck of his captain and Jim took his hand off his to reach back between them and try to grab the cock that was tenting the regulation pants of his officer.  
Spock moaned loudly over the now wet skin of the neck he had been kissing up to that point and instinctively jerked his hips towards the hand gripping and petting him through the fabric.  
The position was uncomfortable and Spock wanted more, wanted to kiss Jim properly now that he had had his first taste of it, and so he let him go with all the intention to make him turn.  
But Jim was of the same idea and as soon as he was free he moved away enough to not trip over the ceramic and instead face him.  
Spock tried to be gentle as he pushed the human up against the wooden wall, in part to help him stay up and in part to have more space to maneuver himself against the man.  
Jim nodded while panting softly, trying to show his approval for the new position, and pulled him towards himself by a flap of his blue tunic.

Suddenly they were frantically trying to undo their clothes and push both their pants down, impatient to have more, to feel more skin on skin, to be able to explore the other better with their hands. They leaned in as they made fast work of their clothes and sooner than later their lips were once more against each other’s. They lose themselves in that kiss, trying to give the other all they could, to let him feel their passion and lust. The previous awkwardness had been completely forgotten now that they were kissing as if they had been waiting for it all their lives, all tongue and teeth and little moans escaping from their throats.  
The moans grew louder when they managed to blindly take each other’s erection in hand and were finally able to properly give pleasure to their new lover.  
Jim tugged Spock closer with the one hand still holding the blue tunic and the vulcan complied, pressing himself against his captain, shivering when the two cocks slid against one another.  
Jim let go of Spock’s tunic only to try and find his free hand. He had seen the vulcan’s reaction to his touching his fingers just then and wanted more, wanted to see how Spock could be so responsive to it, the taboo regarding touching them more clear now.  
Spock moaned when Jim clumsily tried to hold his fingers in his hand and pressed himself better against his captain, making their cocks rub one against the other while he lifted the human’s hand to try and maneuver their hands and interlock their fingers. The lewd grip of their fingers together with the onslaught of Jim’s lust and desire was enough to get the vulcan close to the edge. He broke the kiss and felt a little tug in his stomach when Jim whined softly, trying to find his lips once more. But then Jim met his eyes and he ceased struggling, somehow understanding exactly what was that Spock needed without having to speak a single word.  
Jim let go of him and turned in his arms to face the wall.  
Spock stood still for a fraction of a second, floured by the trust the human showed him, but then he leaned in to go back at kissing the nape of his neck while he started jerking himself off to coat his fingers with his natural lube.  
Before he even got to bring his hands back on the human Spock caught himself thinking that one day he would have taken all the time to properly admire the man, one day they didn’t simply need just to possess each other, to consume the sex and burn in their desire before it could destroy them.  
There was no time for introducing Jim to vulcan poetry and to a proper courtship, and Spock sighed at thinking of all that would have to wait. But one day, he promised to himself, one day he will have found the time, the courage to hold the human and tell him how his aura shined brighter than the two suns heating his native world.  
He sighed softly, trying to push the swell of emotions back, and moved his fingers to Jim’s asscheeks, taking a moment to just caress the smooth skin before finding his way to the man’s opening.  
The human sighed softly, pushing back his hips in a silent request to move faster. Spock could feel the impatience just under Jim’s skin and tried to quiet down his own, trying to remember that he had to go slow. The vulcan closed his eyes as he slowly pushed two fingers inside his lover, feeling the heat wrap around him and take him closer to his own edge, but he halted every movement at the groan of pain that escaped Jim. He rushed to gently kiss the exposed skin at the nape of his neck, the few centimeters where his neck met his shoulders, pressing his nose in the crook there as he whispered over the heated skin a lot of sweet nothings. He had never understood before why people would do such a thing, why they would promise their lover anything just to keep them distracted, but he had felt Jim’s pain as if it had been his own and he could think only about helping the man get through it, if need be using promises and soft excuses.  
Jim relaxed slowly, feeling a bit more sober thanks to the pain, and at some point found himself tilting his head to press it against the other’s, wanting to feel him even closer. Spock kept his promise to stay still until Jim himself was ready to move. Jim kinda appreciated it and soon he started rocking his hips back and forth, huffing a smile at the gasp that escaped his first officer.  
Finally, Spock went back to moving his fingers inside of him and Jim actually groaned in pleasure when the tip of the vulcan’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

Spock saw how Jim balled up his fists against the wall and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong but then he cleared his head enough to notice that he couldn’t read any pain through their contact, instead he could only feel excitement and pleasure. He smiled a bit at understanding dawned on him and he kept moving his fingers inside the man with a slow rhythm until it was clear that Jim wanted more, wanted it faster, and suddenly the man took it himself by moving back on his fingers.  
Spock gasped surprised when Jim squeezed his muscles around him, but then the human was panting heavily, moving his hips quite a bit faster, fucking himself on his fingers, and the vulcan couldn’t help but pant heavily from the stimulation.  
“Not enough.” Jim grunted, his head against the wall. “Get it over with, Spock.” Jim ordered through gritted teeth at feeling his indecision at the thought of hurting him once again.  
Spock forced himself to stop thinking too much and confided in Jim knowing if he was ready or not. That didn’t stop him though from sneaking his free hand around the human and under his golden shirt to slowly start rubbing circles on his stomach. He tried to make him relax while he pulled free his fingers only to take hold of his cock and press the head against his opening.  
Jim started to press back with a soft moan and Spock was unable to hold back anymore: he pressed until with a gasp he lodged himself inside the human. The vulcan stood still, trying to catch his breath and control his beating heart. He leaned in to kiss what he could reach of the human, still trying to breathe and make sure he wouldn’t reach his climax too soon, but Jim didn’t seem to be willing to wait any longer and pushed back, impaling himself on his cock.  
A throathly groan escaped Spock and he started moving, closing his eyes for a moment as he pulled back before taking the human once more. Maybe a part of him remembered that he could have taken him with more strength if he was to leave a little more space between them but now that he had Jim he didn’t want to leave a free centimeter between them. He pressed himself against Jim’s back, holding him in his arms as he started rocking his hips, enjoying the moans and groans escaping his captain as he slowly fucked him.  
He could feel the lust, the pleasure building up almost as if through their contact; his pleasure would resonate with that of his lover and get back at him multiplied. It was enough for Spock to leave him breathless and almost clinging to the man.

Spock started kissing the human’s face, his neck, everything he could reach, and when the man turned they went back at messily kissing while they tried to move together to achieve more pleasure, to have Spock thrust deeper.  
“I will take care of you…” Spock found himself promising in a sudden mental lapse. But then he nodded almost to himself, deciding that it was a good promise, that he actually wanted to do that. A part of him tried to cling to the memory of him swearing something similar when Jim had joined their ship, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him. Still, it seemed a good promise and so he repeated it. “I will take care of you… I will. Just- now-” He closed his eyes, brushing his lips over the sweaty temple of the human, his hips instinctively moving faster, franctically trying to chase his orgasm. “I can’t- I can’t stop…” He slurred, ducking his head to press his face in the crook of Jim’s neck, ashamed of his loss of control and the deepness of his desire.  
Jim sighed, lost in the pleasure of his thrusts, and covered the vulcan’s hand with his own, gently brushing his fingers over Spock’s.  
“Just let go, Spock, it’s okay…” He nodded with his eyes closed. “Let yourself go…” He murmured, gently grazing those fingers with his nails.  
Spock shivered against him and for a moment he was unable to hold back a soft whine.  
He would have wanted to tell the man how dangerous it would have been for him to just let go, as Jim kept whispering, how unvulcan it was to let their emotions and desires have the best of them. He couldn’t afford to lose control that way, as only a vulcan in the throes of Pon Farr would have done, but he didn’t feel able to speak anymore and his captain’s voice was like a beacon in the night, so he just nodded his head, holding him tighter in his arms.  
Jim moaned and pushed back, glad to be held that tightly and not really sure if he could have managed to not slide on the floor otherwise, and tried to match his thrusts, his erection swinging at every movement of the vulcan. He would have payed to be able to reach down and take himself in hand, to reach his pleasure faster, but he couldn’t help but want to keep stroking the vulcan’s hand with the one he wasn’t using to keep himself from being pushed completely against the wooden wall. He smirked at a sudden thought and tried to squeeze his muscles around the other, chuckling at the sudden gasp that it elicited from him.

Spock had never felt less in control as he did in that moment, frantically shoving himself inside his captain, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.  
“Don’t stop…” He whispered, words slurring together. “Jim, please, don’t stop…” He begged.  
Jim groaned at hearing him that needy for him. Spock’s hot breath over his moist ear was sending shivers down his back and in that moment Jim felt better than he had ever felt at having Spock that way, frantic thrusts, warm hands on his skin, steely hold around him.  
“I won’t… I won’t, Spock… give it to me.” He sighed, throwing his head back with a groan as Spock whined softly and took him harder.  
“Never had anything like this…” Spock moaned, pressing his forehead against his captain’s shoulder. “It’s so good- so good…” He breathed, feeling closer to his orgasm, and lifted his head only to press his lips over Jim’s neck, his voice muffled by the hot skin. “Please, don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so close, so close… will return it to you, I promise…”  
The list of promises was interrupted when Spock finally came inside the human, hot waves of sperm filling Jim as Spock stopped moving. His lips parted in a breathless cry, Spock felt his knees ready to give up for the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling, and he only managed to stay upright by pressing himself against the human, pushing him against the wall.  
Jim mumbled something in protest, gently biting his lip as he tried to avoid pushing his aching cock against the wall looking for some relief. He tried to press his hips back, to make Spock keep moving, and that seemed to push the vulcan back into action.  
Spock brushed his temple against Jim’s and even in the middle of the afterglow he gently rubbed his stomach, backing up enough to let Jim move away from the wall, and was rewarded with Jim moving one hand to the nape of his neck to gently rake his fingers through Spock’s hair.  
In that moment the gentleness of that touch differed so much from the frenzy of a minute before that Spock felt a little tug in his stomach.  
He answered with a gentle kiss on Jim’s neck just under the little locks of blonde hair before pulling out of him.  
Jim sighed deeply, throwing a glance back at him. “Spock?” He called hoarsely, hoping to have his chance to cum soon.  
Spock didn’t speak and instead let him go to lower himself behind the human, crouching down. He stared for a couple seconds at the taut ass in front of him and slowly raised his hands to gently pet the man. His lips curled a bit at hearing Jim chuckle softly, only affection and need running under his skin. Neither of them seemed to know what they were really smiling about, but Spock was soon reminded of his own promise and he sighed softly, spreading Jim’s asscheeks. He felt a green blush rise on his cheeks at the sight of his sperm slowly dripping out of the man.  
“Spock…” Jim called him softly, voice a bit hoarse, and Spock felt a shiver, the need in Jim drumming a bit louder against his touch telepathy.  
He hesitated a second more, his mind running towards what was going to be after that night, when they were going to be back on the Enterprise and once more first officer and captain, if he would have had to fake even to himself not having felt any emotions at all for the human. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear it, and tried to stay in the moment as he leaned in to tentatively lick at Jim’s opening.  
Jim gasped for a moment, surprised, but right after a moan escaped his lips. “You’re so filthy…” Jim whispered, his voice muffled by his own shoulder as he tried to look at his first officer.  
Spock flushed green at his words, but despite them he could feel that Jim was even more excited than before, not at all disgusted by what he had done. He took a deep breath and once more leaned in, this time going for it with a little more confidence.  
Soon Jim was unable to keep his voice down, his moans echoing in the stall as he couldn’t help but push his hips back towards him, looking for more. Without thinking, Jim reached behind with one hand, raking his fingers between Spock’s hair, messing it up, gripping it hard as he tried to have more.

Spock closed his eyes at the tug, unmoved as he knew that Jim didn’t really want him to back away. He found out only in that moment that he did love that kind of rough treatment even though he would have never expected so from himself. He was so lost in thought that at first he didn’t react at the second tug, only to back away when he felt the impatience under his hands.  
He looked up at the man, confused as to why Jim didn’t want him to proceed anymore when he could feel Jim was just close to the edge.  
Jim, though, only turned in a hurry, shining eyes fixated on the vulcan still crouching in front of him. He couldn’t help but grin, gently caressing his cheekbone to let Spock know that everything was alright.  
The confusion disappeared from the vulcan’s eyes, replaced by excitement, and Spock lowered his gaze over the hard cock dangling in front of him.  
Jim’s touch became even more gentle as the human tried to contain his lust.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Spock…” He murmured, gently caressing him with the back of his fingers, worried that Spock would force himself only to regret it later.  
But Spock parted his lips and gently took the red glans in front of him in his mouth, closing his eyes when the taste of his captain's cock exploded in his mouth.  
Soon he was sucking him eagerly, bobbing his head up and down, thirsty for the little sounds escaping the mouth of the human. He himself was still far too tipsy to even notice the little moans and grunts escaping him.  
Suddenly, Jim’s fingers were back in his hair and Spock couldn't help the loud moan at feeling a bit more under his control. It didn't matter that he was actually three times stronger than the human and he would have never done something he didn't want to do, there was something exciting in the grip of those two hands holding his head, fingers pressing against his scalp, not strong enough to pull him closer, not in the right position for a meld. And yet it made him feel good, almost as if the joy came by the knowledge that he would have let the man force him if Jim had been that inclined.

Jim tried to warn him, but the words escaped his lips in broken pants and moans. His thighs trembled as he finally started spilling into his first officer’s mouth, calling his name in a broken way that made Spock’s cock twitch with renewed interest.  
Spock tried swallowing it all, not wanting to let a single drop go to waste, but he could already feel his lips wet with a mixture of his spit and Jim’s sperm and he closed his eyes as he tried to fight down the lust that was pooling in his belly once more.  
Jim groaned softly, unable to take his eyes off him and the mess that he was doing, cum slowly dripping from his lips and down his chin. He would have never thought that the vulcan could be that type of lover and now that he had seen it with his own eyes he had the idea that that image would soon fill many of his dreams.  
“You're beautiful so debauched…” Jim grinned, gently wiping Spock’s chin with his thumb.  
Spock blushed hard at his words and tried getting back on his feet, staggering due to the pants still around his knees and the world kinda swaying around him. He could feel the heat rise on his face when Jim tried to help him out by taking his hands and he gulped down once more, daring to look him in the eyes.  
Jim looked completely disheveled, but he still had a smile tugging at his lips and Spock for a moment couldn’t think of anything else but how aesthetically pleasant his features were.  
Spock caught himself leaning in to kiss Jim on the lips only when the human talked once more.  
“Would have never thought you had this in you…” Jim murmured softly.  
Spock tried to put himself together, swaying back on his feet, and let Jim help him out in pulling up his pants and underwear, trying to return the favor to make his captain presentable.  
Jim chuckled softly at watching Spock try to get his hair back in order by pressing his palm over it, and moved his hand away to try and brush his hair with his fingers.  
“I have sworn to always help you.” Spock said, apparently apropos of nothing judging by the confused look in his captain’s eyes.  
“Was it just that?” Jim murmured when understanding dawned on him.  
Spock hesitated, feeling the foolish instinct to lie, cover those emotions that he shouldn’t have had being vulcan and all. But suddenly he noticed the hurt behind the touch of the human and that was enough to let him understand the foolishness into not being truthful on what he felt for once.  
“No. No it was not.” He murmured.  
Jim smiled softly, relaxing, and gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of Spock’s fingers, without letting him go yet as he leaned in to kiss him once more on the lips.  
“Ready to go back, Mister Spock?”  
Spock nodded his head, a glazed look in his eyes that made Jim grin wider at him and steal another kiss before finally letting his hands go to fish his communicator out of his pocket.  
“Kirk here. Two to beam up.”


End file.
